The Letter
by TinyMusicNerd
Summary: Pre Kurt and Blaine dating.  Blaine is writing a letter and Kurt walks in on him, trying to figure out what it is.
1. The Piano

**Hey there people! So this is my first fic and I have no clue what I'm doing. Umm hope you like it. Would love reviews and all that jazz. I hope to bring you more stories in the future. **

**I have to thank my friend Kerri for helping me with this story and mostly helping me name the chapter so, Thanks Kerri! Couldn't do this with out you. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did it would make more sense as far as the story lines go and it would stay consistant. Don't own Kurt and Blaine either else they'd have their own show and it'd be all Klaine all the time. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Whatcha doin?"<p>

Blaine quickly covered the letter he was writing, "Kurt! Hey…umm …nothing, I'm doing absolutely nothing."

"Uh huh," Kurt said skeptically, "what are you hiding from me then."

"What I'm not hiding anything," Blaine laughed nervously.

Kurt walked toward him, "Let me see it, Blaine," he said softly.

"See what? I don't have anything." Blaine lied.

"I saw you cover something up when I walked in, and you haven't moved your hands from behind your back this whole time. Now let me see." Kurt held his hand out as if waiting for Blaine to put something in it.

Blaine moved his hands from behind his back, "Look there's nothing here," he told Kurt again.

"You either have it on the desk behind you or in your pocket." Kurt said taking another step forward.

"Look," Blaine held his arms straight out and spun in a circle, "nothing. Why do you want whatever I _"have"_ so badly?" he asked putting air quotes around 'have'.

"You just reacted so strangely, and you knew it was me, so I figured it's something about or for me with the way you act…" Kurt stopped when he saw the letter sitting on the Chair. Blaine saw Kurt look at the chair, he reached out and grabbed the letter right before Kurt got it.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU HAD SOMETHING!" Kurt exclaimed. He lunged at Blaine reaching for the letter.

"NO!" Blaine said holding the letter and running to the other side of the room. He stuffed the letter in his inside Blazer pocket. "Can't get it now, Hummel!" he taunted.

"Oh, I can't?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. He walked over to Blaine trapping him in the corner by the piano. "I don't back down from a challenge, Anderson, you should know that." Kurt took a few more steps forward, forcing Blaine to sit on the piano bench.

"Wha….what are you going to do?" Blaine asked nervously, eyes wide and staring at Kurt watching his every movement.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and swung his leg over Blaine's so he was straddling Blaine. Kurt leaned his head next to Blaine's and whispered, "Why so nervous, Anderson?" Kurt's hot breath tickled Blaine's ear and he visibly shivered. Kurt chuckled and then stood up and walked away.

It took Blaine a minute to compose himself and realize the letter was missing. He got up to yell at Kurt when all of a sudden Kurt's lips were on his and he was wrapped around him. Blaine was shocked for a second after realizing Kurt was kissing him. He quickly responded though, wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist, the other reaching up to thread through Kurt's hair. He could feel Kurt running his fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss and started to suck on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt tightened his hands in Blaine's hair and moaned opening his mouth enough to allow Blaine's tongue to slip inside. Blaine explored the inside of Kurt's mouth causing Kurt to moan again. When they had to break apart Blaine swore he heard Kurt whimper. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. Kurt's arms were around Blaine's neck and Blaine had his wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"Not that I object or anything, but…where did that come from?" Blaine asked slightly out of breath.

"I love you too," was all Kurt said, and Blaine smiled as they kissed again, this one shorter and sweeter.


	2. Coffee

**Here is Chapter 2. I know I promised it to some of you sooner, but life got in the way, sorry. Thanks again to Kerri for her help with this. Without her I'd be a rambling mess, so she's the reason what you see makes sense. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Oh, and I'm thinking about starting just a collection of one shots, so if you have a prompt idea you want me to write, let me know, and I'll start working on them in my free time. **

**Yeah I don't own Glee or Kurt and Blaine, if I did I wouldn't be having to use my mom's computer to type this because I would be able to buy a new one at least once a week if I needed to.**

* * *

><p><em>'My plan worked!' <em>Blaine thought as they broke apart.

He had a grin on his face and Kurt gave him a confused look and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine replied, "Can't I smile over the fact that we just kissed?"

"Not that smile," Kurt replied. "That's your 'Yes! My plan worked!' smile...You_ planned _this didn't you?" He said while pulling away a little.

"Yeah, but the kiss was unexpected. I just thought we'd talk about it, I'd probably end up kissing you, and we'd go from there. I didn't expect you to jump me," Blaine told him. Smirking, he added, "not that I minded it"

Kurt laughed, slipped out of Blaine's hold, entwined their fingers and asked, "So does my boyfriend want to go get a coffee with me? Because that's why I originally came to find him."

"Your boyfriend would love too," Blaine replied.

They walked out of the room hand in hand, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kurt,<em>

_I have been a idiot. I haven't told you completely how I feel about you. The only reason I'm writing this down is so I can actually say everything I feel about you. So here goes. As cliche or dorky as it sounds, you are my _Teenage Dream_. (Did you know that's my ringtone for you?) Yeah...anyway, you honestly are. When I first met you on that staircase I knew I would never let you go, _could_ never let you go. I actually sang 'Teenage Dream' to you. I was so wrapped up in you I had to force myself to take my eyes off of you. You were, _are_, so beautiful and breathtaking and perfect. (I know you always have to make sure you look perfect, but what I don't think you realize is, no matter what you wear, or how you style your hair, you _are_ perfect.) You are just so amazing. I love your smile and the way your eyes light up when you do. I love your laugh and how, now more so than when I first met you, it is real and full of joy. I love your eyes too, I _really_ love your eyes. I get lost in them daily. There are times when I swear you can see right through me and know what I'm thinking, and I think I'm going to get caught and you will know how I feel. But more than your eyes I love your personality and how strong and brave you are. You always stand up for yourself and what you believe in, and I admire you for that. I love all that about you, but most importantly...I...I love..._you._ I love you and I'm pretty sure I've loved you since I first saw you. I'm just too _stupid_ to say anything about it. I really do love you. I hope you believe that, and I hope you love me back because I want to be with you for a really long time._

_Love, _

_Blaine_

* * *

><p>Kurt finished reading the letter for a second time. He reached over and grabbed his boyfriends' hand, Blaine looked over at him for a second, smiled, and turned his eyes back to the road. "I missed most of this the first time," Kurt said softly, "thank you. You are too perfect and nice, it overwhelms me sometimes."<p>

"Hey, don't cry," Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's face, running his thumb over his cheek.

"I can't help it. I've never been this happy or felt so loved and wanted. No one's ever wanted to be close to me, at least not like this."

"Well I do, and I don't see myself stopping anytime soon, so get used to feeling like this, Okay?" Blaine asked pulling into a parking spot at the Lima Bean.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'll try, but I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"If it makes you feel better I don't think I will either," Blaine told him with a smile, "Now let's go get that coffee.

"Okay," Kurt got out of the car smiling, that smile only growing wider when Blaine took his hand to lead him into the coffee shop, and then bigger again as his arm slipped around Kurt's waist as they ordered and waited for their coffee. He still didn't stop when they sat down at their usual spot and Blaine held his hand on top of the table. Other than the extra touches, the coffee date went on the same as usual. They still talked about the same stuff and when they were done they left holding hands. Kurt decided not much had changed in their relationship other than the fact that they could now kiss and hold hands whenever they wanted, oh and they could now refer to each other as boyfriends. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the jocks stopped in front of him and Blaine until it was almost too late.

"Well look here boys, looks like Hummel's got himself a boyfriend and they seem to think it's ok for them to walk around holding hands. I don't think it is do you boys?"

"Shut it Azimo," Kurt said, at the same time he tried to let go of Blaine's hand, but Blaine wouldn't let him. Kurt looked at Blaine, who still looked as calm as ever, and then back at Azimo.

"What was that Hummel? You telling me what to do?"

"Can't you just leave me alone? I left McKinley so I didn't have to put up with you and you didn't have to be worried about me, so why can't you just leave me alone?" Kurt asked starting to panic a little. Confrontations with Azimo never really turned out well.

"Azimo, I suggest you leave if you want your father to still have a job after today, or at least for him to still make the same income."

"How can you con..._oh,_ _shit!_" he hissed under his breath, "_Blaine, _I didn't recognize you. I'm sorry to have bothered you. We'll leave now," Azimo jerked his head for the others to follow. As he walked past Kurt he bumped his shoulder pushing him into Blaine, "sorry Hummel, lost my balance," he called one final time before disappearing around the corner.

"How in the _hell_ did you get him to leave and how does he know you?" Kurt asked turning to face Blaine.

"His dad has worked for my dad since we were three. We used to do some stuff together when we were young, never got along though. I didn't know he was one of the ones that caused you problems or I would have threatened him a long time ago. I'm sorry," Blaine gave Kurt a sad smile.

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a second before saying, "Don't apologize. I never told you who it was, it's okay. You got him to leave now, that's all that matters." He smiled at Blaine and pulled him toward the car, "now let's go. I don't feel like standing here anymore."

"Okay, I'm coming," Blaine laughed, "you don't have to keep pulling me."

"Sorry," Kurt smiled at him as they reached the car. Before Kurt could walk to his side, Blaine spun him around and pulled him close for a quick kiss. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Blaine told him, "I mean now that I can do that whenever I feel like it, and I felt like it now."

Kurt smiled, "It's perfectly fine," and with another kiss he walked to the passenger's side of the car and got in.


End file.
